Ned Jackson
)]] '''Name: Ned Jackson Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Voice acting, animated TV shows & movies, video games, anime, Youtube (posts voicework, watches let's plays), webcomics, singing, theatre club Appearance: '''Ned is a Caucasian boy that stands at 5'8" and weighs 142 lbs. Physically, he is neither very flabby nor muscular. His face is round, has shaggy dark brown hair, light brown eyes, bushy eyebrows, and a round nose. He occasionally suffers from acne outbreaks around his cheeks and forehead, but he remedies this with regular use of acne cream. He also has facial hair that he regularly shaves. Ned's wardrobe mainly consists of t-shirts, usually with titles and characters from his favorite games, movies, cartoons, and anime. He also wears jeans and khakis most of the time. He tends to wear converse sneakers and tennis shoes for footwear. On the day of the abduction, Ned was wearing a light blue T-shirt with a super mushroom from the Super Mario franchise on the front, light khaki shorts, a brown belt, and black converse shoes. '''Biography: Ned was born as the second child to Mark and Laura Jackson. Ned has an older brother named Kurtis who is four years older. Mark works as an accountant at a bank, while Laura works as an elementary school teacher. Kurtis, nicknamed Kurt, is a senior college student, going for a bachelor's in animation. When Ned was a little kid, he loved cartoons. He was first introduced to Disney animated movies by his parents and then was introduced to channels such as Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon by his brother. Action series like Teen Titans and comedies like Spongebob Squarepants and Ed, Edd n Eddy are among his favorites. This continued throughout his life, and as he grew older, he came to appreciate animation as an art form and a legitimate form of entertainment. He enjoys the expressive and creative visuals, as well as the storytelling aspects. Not only does Ned enjoy modern cartoons, but also old classics his brother grew up on. Ned is mostly introverted, but makes time for watching his favorite shows and going outside to hang out with others. As he entered elementary school, Ned developed an additional love for video games. Kurt let Ned play video games with him on his Playstation 2 and Nintendo 64. Ned's first console was that same Playstation 2, given to him by Kurt as a hand-me-down. Ned's favorite game genres include fighting, racing, platformers, and roleplaying games. He enjoys the action and speed of these genres, as along with other aspects, such as story and graphics. Ned often saves up his allowance money to buy new games and waits for the holidays and his birthday to get new consoles. On road trips, he will bring a Nintendo 3DS or PS Vita to pass the time. Some of his favorite game series include Mario, Sonic, Legend of Zelda, Tekken, Soul Calibur, Fire Emblem, and Blazblue. In elementary school, Ned loved to talk with other kids about his favorite television shows and movies. He would talk for the duration of lunch period and recess as he played on the playground. He liked to play and interact with other students. He did have his fair share of bullies, though. Sometimes kids would make fun of Ned's taste in shows and choice in games, calling him nerdy or dorkish. His parents told him the best way to deal with bullying is to tell someone and try to ignore it. Ned kept this advice to heart throughout his school years. Nowadays he is more pacifistic around bullies and tries to talk his way out of conflict. One of his favorite parts of any cartoon is the voice acting. He admires the performances done by the actors to bring characters on screen to life. Tara Strong, Grey Delisle, Maurice LaMarche, Tom Kenny, and Kevin Michael Richardson are among his favorite voice actors, just to name a few. He decided to become a voice actor himself when he entered 5th grade. He would do impressions of his favorite cartoon characters at lunch and recess. His friends would laugh and enjoy these impressions. Ned loved seeing everyone laugh, so he made it his life goal to pursue a career in voice work. Since then, he practiced with his range, doing more impressions, and has experimented with different accents. It wasn't until middle school that Ned started getting into anime. While he did watch shows like Pokemon and Yu-gi-oh when he was young, it wasn't until his brother introduced him to Dragonball Z that Ned began watching more anime shows. He likes slice of life comedies, shojo romance, and most of all, shonen action series. On the weekends, Ned will stay up late to watch Toonami and, in recent years, has look on streaming sites like Crunchyroll to see what new anime are being released. He also likes to look up anime based websites and channels on Youtube to see what new anime are recommended and if any other shows catch his interest. His most recent favorites include Attack on Titan, Space Dandy, One Punch Man, Kill la Kill, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid. Ned has a Youtube account where he posts videos for his voice acting practice. His channel has a decent following, having around 1500 subscribers. Among the videos he releases are fandubs of comics he finds on the web. He enjoys doing those the most, because he has more freedom to give characters voices he feels are appropriate. He developed a liking for webcomics through this. He enjoys the variety of art styles and how some of them are themed. His favorite webcomics are either anime or video game themed. He also enjoys doing song covers from his favorite shows and movies. Although he doesn't think of himself as much of a good singer, many of his subscribers have said otherwise and compliment his singing. Ned spends a couple hours a day editing videos and uploads on a biweekly basis. Aside from managing his own channel, Ned also likes to watch let's plays. He enjoys seeing the reactions of other gamers and hearing their opinions, whether or not they're different from his own. Some of his favorite Youtubers include Markiplier, Game Grumps, OneyPlays, and, for a while, Pewdiepie. Ned has attempted his own let's plays, but they are usually short lived due to his sporadic uploading. They are usually edited down to the likes of highlight reels and bloopers. He also enjoys watching animations made by other Youtubers and has lent his voice to some of their videos. Things haven't changed much since Ned transitioned into high school. In social settings, Ned does his best to be friendly. When he's with friends, he'll often try to do voices to get a laugh out of them. When talking about cartoons and anime, he will discuss with such passion he can become overzealous. He describes himself as an animation connoisseur. If he feels he is talking too much, he'll try to calm himself and shorten his sentences. He doesn't want to be seen as annoying by his fellow students. His circle of friends doesn't strictly include others who share his interests, as he tries to treat others the way he wants them to treat him. He will ask to enlist the help of others to help with his videos. He is heterosexual, but he has not had much luck in pursuing a relationship. He still faces problems with bullies, who say that Ned is immature for doing silly voices. In school, Ned is an average student. His grades vary from As to Cs. His worst subject is history, which he has a C average in. His best subject is math, because his mother has taught him many problem solving techniques over the years. He joined the theatre club in his freshman year to improve his acting skills. Performing on stage is brand new territory for him, as there is a much larger audience than the small groups of students he entertains at lunch. Still, he enjoys the chance to perform in front of a large crowd something he hopes his dream career as a voice actor can accomplish. He has a close relationship with his family. His parents are supportive of his hobbies. He is also on great terms with his brother Kurt, who Ned considers the sole person responsible for getting him into animation and video games. Ned often helps Kurt with his animation projects by providing voices and sounds. Ned currently has a part time job at a local Wal-Mart. The checks he earns go to his bank account, the same bank his dad works for. Ned hopes to use his savings to pay for getting into a performing arts college. Advantages: Ned's friendly nature can help him gain allies. He can also use his skills as an amateur voice actor to keep potential allies' spirits up. His pacifistic nature can make him seem non-threatening. Disadvantages: His voice acting skills could also backfire and end up annoying potential allies. Ned is more pacifistic when it comes to dealing with others, so he can be seen as an easy target by more violent students. Designated Number: Male student No. 018 --- Designated Weapon: Scout tactical rifle Conclusion: I like you, B018. I'm not exactly betting on you to win the whole shebang or anything, but I DO like you. And hey, with a draw like that, maybe you can splatter some brains on walls from far enough away they can't even hear you utter 'Omae wa, mou shinderu'. - Dennis Lourvey The above biography is as written by Ryuki. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] 'Handled by: 'Ryuki 'Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Quinn Abert 'Collected Weapons: ' Scout tactical rifle (assigned weapon, to Violet Quinn) 'Allies: 'Violet Quinn, Aurelien Valter, Tanisha Abbey 'Enemies: 'Justin Greene, Quinn Abert 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below are a list of threads containing Ned, in chronological order: The Past: * Swing and a Miss V7 Pregame: *Hunger Beckons *Sketchy Behavior *Practice Helps *Venipuncture *And Now, Our Feature Presentation *The Final Project V7: *Waking From One Nightmare into Another *Watch Your Step *Someone Get Me Off This Merry-Go-Round Called Life Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Ned Jackson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students